The present invention relates generally to miniature devices and more particularly to miniature devices having translatable members.
Miniature devices, such as micromechanical or micromachined devices, are attractive for use in moving and adjusting members such as optical components. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,906 which discloses a linear microactuator for translating a mirror in and out of a beam of light in an optical disk drive system. A number of the microactuators disclosed therein utilize folded suspensions to provide large forward deflections. The movable members therein are limited in forward and rearward movement by mechanical stops, which define the two positions of such movable members, and are not designed for place and hold positioning between such forward and rearward positions.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a miniature device having a translatable member with a relatively large adjustment range.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature device of the above character having a translatable member capable of place and hold positioning along a line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature device of the above character in which the translatable member has a relatively high immunity along such line to external forces such as vibration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature device of the above character capable of translating an optical element such as a lens.
A miniature device is provided and comprises a substrate and primary and secondary movable members overlying the substrate. First and second suspension members couple the secondary movable member to the substrate. Third and fourth suspension members couple the primary movable member to the secondary movable member. A lever assembly is provided and has a pivot and a lever coupled to and pivotable about the pivot. The lever has a first extremity coupled to the primary movable member and an opposite second extremity. The secondary movable member is coupled to the lever between the first extremity and the pivot.